mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity es una unicornio que vive en Ponyville. Ella es una de los personajes principales de la serie My little pony: La magia de la amistad. Ella es la hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle y tiene una gata llamada Opalescence (conocida como Opal u Opalín). Rarity trabaja como diseñadora de modas y representa el elemento de la Generosidad. Personalidad Rarity es bastanta refinada y vanidosa, le gusta que la halaguen y la reconozcan por sus diseños o su belleza. Ella se preocupa mucho de su apariencia y odia ensuciarse (razón por la que no se lleva muy bien con Applejack) A Rarity le gustan mucho las joyas, ya que las utiliza muy seguido en sus diseños. Disfruta mucho hacer vestidos y diseñando pasarelas pero no le gusta mucho recibir malas criticas de su trabajo. En el capitulo The art of the Dress se demuestra su actitud perfeccionista y el gran talento que tiene para diseñar, combinar colores y coser, pero también se ve su actitud melodramática al igual que en el episodio A dog and pony show ella exige recibir buenos tratos de parte de los Perros que la raptaron para encontrar joyas pero estos se niegan e incluso la llamaron mula, lo cual le afectó enormemente causando que se deprimiera y se pusiera a llorar.thumb Desarollo Rarity esta basada en Sparkler de la G1 Y 2 Al principio iba a tener el pelo con 2 colores y el manto iba a ser como un gris-azulado claro pero Hasbro lo cambió al diseño actual. thumb|163px|Primer diseño de Rarity Relaciones Fluttershy Rarity y Fluttershy son muy grandes amigas. Todos los meses van juntas al spa y se tienen mucho aprecio. En el capítulo "Green isn't your color" Rarity se mostró celosa de Fluttershy ya que era modelo y ella no, pero no quizo decirselo antes por temor a herir sus sentimientos. Applejack Rarity tiene problemas con Applejack continuamente debido a sus personalidad que son totalmente opuestas. Rarity la trata como rufián en ocaciones debido a que no es muy educada por su forma de vida. A pesar de esto ambas son buenas amigas. Pinkie Pie Rarity y Pinkie tienen una amistad tolerable, aunque no se les ve juntas muchas veces. En el capítulo Dragonshy, se observa a las 2 jugando 35 juegos seguidos de TA-TE-TI, en los cuales Pinkie siempre gana.thumb Rainbow Dash Rainbow y Rarity no tienen mucho contacto debido a que sus intereses son muy distintos y Rainbow no comparte sus gustos en la moda, por lo que nunca han tenido muchos problemas. Twilight Sparkle Rarity y Twilight se amigan bastante, pero rara vez pasan tiempo juntas. Twilight se preocupa de ella igual que como lo hace con sus demás amigas y se divierten juntas platicando o haciendo alguna actividad. Sweetie Belle Al ser la hermana menor de Rarity, esta no le tiene mucha tolerancia, ya que sus gritos y ruidos le privan la concentración para fabricar sus vestidos Caracteristicas Habilidades Magia Como un unicornio, Rarity puede usar la magia, y aunque puede que no sea a la altura de Twilight Sparkle o Trixie, ella lo usa en relación con la fabricación de cosas "fabuloso", como una gema hallazgo corte y confección, arte y jardinería ornamental. Se pone en un despliegue de luces impresionante para el desfile de moda que es válido para Hoity Toity en Vestida para el éxito. Ella usa la costura y las herramientas de corte a través de la telequinesis con la precisión necesaria para tomar sus vestidos, la manipulación de varios elementos a la vez. Su capacidad telekinesis tiene un rango bastante amplio y la fuerza: en Lesson Cero, que es capaz de tirar de un sofá de su casa en cuestión de segundos con el fin de descansar drásticamente en ella. Ella es capaz de conectar mágicamente el pelo cortado la cola al bigote de la serpiente de mar, y también vuelve a unir una gran rama de un árbol en la Una noche dificil y mágicamente recorta su follaje en topiarios. Al ser un unicornio Rarity tiene un acceso a la magia, pero la suya no es tan potente como la de Twilight Sparkle. Generalmente usa un hechizo de telekinesis para mover sus objetos y hacer sus vestidos. Tambien usa su magia para embellecer las cosas, como se ve en el episodio Look before you sleep donde en vez de quitar las ramas flojas de los arboles hace esculturas con ellas usando su magia. Rarity posee un hechizo para encontrar gemas bajo tierra para sus vestidos, este hechizo funciona como un detector de minas. Encanto femenino Rarity ha demostrado un gran talento para convencer a los ponies masculinos para ayudar a ella y sus amigos. En The Best Night Ever, habla dos sementales en tirar del carro que se llevará a ella ya sus amigos a la Gran Gala del Galope, y en Putting Your Hoof Down, habla dulce, otra para que le diera la última pieza de espárragos (que Fluttershy necesita.) Estupendo a su naturaleza delicada y de la personalidad formal, ella ha demostrado un talento natural para artes marciales. Historia En Sweet and Elite, Rarity dice que nació en Ponyville. En The Cutie Mark Chroniles, Rarity vuelve a contar su historia de su vida como una potranca a los Cutie Mark Crusaders. El flashback comienza en un teatro al aire libre cerca de la escuela, donde algunas yeguas estaban practicando para una obra de teatro, vestidos de diversos alimentos. El profesor felicitó a rarity en su diseño de vestuario, pero la rarity perfeccionista, insistió en que los vestidos no cumplió con sus expectativas y trató de crear otros nuevos en vano. Casi de inmediato, una luz se enciende en su cuerno, y empuja hacia la izquierda hasta que Rarity tropieza en una muy grande, geoda-como roca. Rarity, penso que en su cuerno le ayudaría a encontrar "su destino", no está satisfecho profundamente. Entonces, el Sonic Rainboom lo produjo Rainbow Dash, causando que la roca se partiera en dos, dejando al descubierto la roca llenada con piedras preciosas. Rarity decide agregar éstos a los vestuarios existentes para Polilla hacia arriba, ganando tanto la admiración de la multitud, y su Cutie Mark. Rarity es responsable de la decoración durante la celebración del verano. Cuando se ve lo que Rainbow Dash accidentalmente hizo al cabello de Twilight ella está obligada a dar un cambio de imagen de Twilight. También se desarrolla una fascinación con Twilight cuando oye que es de Canterlot.Twilight huye de la Boutique del carrusel (tienda de Rarity) en el miedo de la idea de morir Rarity su abrigo de un nuevo color. Sueños de Rarity en el episodio tres sobre cumplimiento de elegante ante la Princesa Celestia "sobrino" en la Gran Gala del Galope, con su fantasía que culminó en el matrimonio y la inducción en la realeza. Al asistir a la gala en el Best Night Ever, ella ve a un caballo, representado con el diseño del mismo carácter que el de su fantasía, que es identificado como el Pricipe Blueblood. Aunque apuesto y encantador al principio, Blueblood resulta ser engreído, grosero, y de mente estrecha. Él espera que Rarity sirva para cuidar de él sin hacer nada a cambio. Rarity trata de ser paciente con forma del príncipe, pero sus maneras egoístas, finalmente agotar su paciencia cuando Blueblood la utiliza como escudo de una torta de entrada. Ella se apelmazado con la torta, y airadamente le declara ser un "dolor real" y luego salpica glaseado sobre él. Imágenes 200px|link: Rarity/Garlería Galeria de imagenes de Rarity Referencias de:Rarity en:Rarity it:Rarity no:Rarity pl:Rarity sv:Rarity Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Primera Temporada